My Interview With the Ice Age Characters
by Shira12345GetSmart86
Summary: This is an interview of the main-ish characters in Ice Age. Hope you enjoy it! :)
1. Chapter 1

My Interview With the Ice Age Characters Hi everybody! I am starting My fan-fics with an interview of the Ice Age Characters! The Characters in this interview are: Manny Sid Diego Shira Ellie Crash/Eddie/Louis Peaches Granny Captain Gutt Ethan/Steffie (And more if people really want.) So, first up is Manny! PLEASE only leave questions for him. And I'll start writing the chapter when I have 5-7 questions. (You can review or PM me.) Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 (Re-Do)

Chapter 2 Hello everyone! We have some Questions, not many…but ok. Shira12345: TimberPaw asks; Do you trust Shira completely since she left the pirates? Manny: I do…but ONLY because Diego does. If she were to ever go back to the other pirates…. Shira12345: Do you want to have a second child, or is peaches enough for you? (also TimberPaw) Manny: Peaches is sometimes too much! Especially when she is with that Ethan boy. So, no, I don't think so. Shira12345: Why can't you stop overprotecting Peaches? Manny: Well, it's because I don't want her to get hurt, and I just wish she'd stay little forever. Shira12345: Shiego627 asks: How's life on the new island? Manny: It is really nice there, everyone seems to be enjoying it. Shira12345: Shiego627 also asks: Which one of your herd members change? Manny: Diego has changed…definitely… since he met Shira. Shira12345: How is Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie? Manny: Ellie is great…like always. Peaches is still hanging out with boys… but I still love her, of course. And Crash and Eddie are just…..the same….and yesterday they decided to jump off a cliff. Ellie almost had a heart attack. I am so sorry for the bad chapter guys! Here is the real one. Next up is Sid! So, yeah, questions for Sid only. And sorry sorry sorry times one billion trillion. This is my first fan fic so I am kinda new at it. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 / Sid _

**Hey, y'all! So, this chapter is for Sid! So, here they are!**

Shira12345: Hello Sid.

Sid: Hi!

Shira12345: Ok, Sid, we have some questions for you, and yes. You have to answer ALL of them!

Sid: Uhhhh…ok, sure.

Shira12345: Shiego 627 asks 3 questions;

how in the world did you get those teeth for granny?

Sid: Well, I found then on the pirates ship. Plus I got another pair, too in case she loses them again.

Shira12345: Okaaayyy. 2nd question from Shiego 627:

Do you like the way Diego change his personality and can you explain his relationship?

Sid: Hmmmm….Ok. Ya, I did like his change of personality…I made him waaaaaayyyyyyyyyy more softy-ish. His relationship with Shira…..they LOVE each other. I can tell.

Shira12345: OK that's good enough. And 3rd question: Sid do you want a pink coloured sloth or yellow?

Sid: Yellow! No, Pink! Ok, Yellow….but Pink is nice too.

Shira12345: MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!

Sid: Ok, ok. No need to holler. If it was a boy, probably I would want Yellow, if it was a girl, Pink.

Shira12345: Alright…next questions are from a Guest; 1. Sid do you think Manny is a jealous type?

Sid: I don't think so. He's never jealous about me, anyway.

Shira12345 (murmurs): I don't think he'd want to be.

Sid: What?

Shira12345: Nothing. The next question from Guest: Can you pretend to be Manny, Diego, and Shira?

Sid: Uh, Ok. Manny would be like this (says in a mimicking voice): Peaches! Stay here and don't go out with that Ethan boy! Crash! Eddie! You should be RESPONSIBLE uncles!

Diego would be like this: Shira is so pretty. Her eyes are so pretty. Her fur is so pretty. Shira is so pretty. I love Shira.

And he would probably go on like that… and now Shira…;

Oh, Diego, you are such a softie. I love you.

Shira12345: Hahaha! Ok, ok, 3rd question from Guest; Sid can I ask your secret tecnic on getting the ladies?

Sid: I don't have a technique. I just say hi and then….they love me. (Sid says in a dreamy voice)

Shira12345: Uh, ok, that's nice. Last question from Guest: Sid do you think Diego is the most handsome in he's whole pack?

Sid: Yes, yes I do. Diego is very beautiful. I think that's why Shira likes him.

Shira12345: Ok, thanks Sid! Up next is The Soft Sabre!

**Next up is The Soft Sabre (aka Diego)**

**Please review! And questions for Diego only!**

**Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 **Diego**_

**Hey guys! This is the Diego**

**Interview! Thanks for the TONS of**

**Questions for him!**

Shira12345: Hi, Diego! You have a lot of questions and YOU HAVE TO ANSWER ALL OF THEM!

Diego: Any embarassing ones?

Shira12345: You'll have to find out! ;P The first questions are from Shiego627:

Just admit it you love Shira even when you two are fighting.

Diego: Ugh. OkIloveShiraalot. And when have we ever fought? Never. That's what I thought.

Shira12345: Wait what did you saya minute ago?

Diego: Uhhh... Ok...I...uh love Shira? A...lot?

(Diego says in a squeaky voice)

Shira12345: AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT a SOFTIE!

Diego: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I could kill you on the spot, you know.

Shira12345: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Let's just do the next question.

2 Diego whay are you more interested in white fur sabres than orange?

Diego: White is so...pretty. And it's...pretty? And most of all it...looks nice...especially on certain sabres...

Shira12345: 3. I dare you to give every herd member a nickname.

Diego: Hmm. Manny= Poufy or just Fatty

Ellie/Peaches= Sweetys (peach is sweet most of the time)

Shira=KITTY! or Teal for her eyes.

Crash and Eddie= Dumb/Dumber or Stupid/Stupider

Louis=Weiner

Sid=The Most Annoying Of The Whole Herd (that's his title!)

Me too?=Ugh. Softie.

Can I give Captain Gutt one, too!? PUH-LEEEEEEEEEZ!

Shira12345: Fine, FINE!

Diego: BANANA BREATH! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Shira12345: HOW immature. Let's just get on with AJB's questions. The first one is...Diego did you see Sid interview and him acting like you?

Diego: No.

*I replay Sids interview for Diego. And Diego runs backstage.*

*Backstage*

Diego: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!?

(Diego was about to literally KILL Sid when Manny kicked him Diego came back to the interview.)

*Interview*

Shira12345: Ok...your next question: Diego can you describe your old pack mates?

Diego: Well, Soto was pretty cruel to...everyone, and my other pack mates just obeyed him, like me.

Shira12345: And Diego, Have you ever mated with another Sabre? (don't skip or lie)

Diego: Can you tie Shira up or something?

*Manny and Ellie hold Shira back.*

Diego: To answer your question, yes. I have. One named Keekie and one named Arianna.*Read about them in coming fan fics.*

Shira: DDDDIIIIEEEGGGGOO! HOW COULD YOU!?

Shira12345: Chill, Shira! Diego would you turn into a female Sabre?

Diego: Of course NOT!

Shira12345: And I dare you to kiss Shira. (dont worry just on the cheek)

Diego: Weeelll...WHY!?

Shira: Aww! Don't be such a fraidy sabre!

(Shira grabs Diego and kesses him...on the lips!)

Shira12345: Awwww! That was the cutest thing EVER!

Diego suddenly growls and I shriek...for the 2nd time in this interview. :P

Shira12345: Will you kill or hit Sid when you get back to Ice Age?

Diego: I would...If everyone else would let me.

Shira12345: Ha! Diego will you please hug Sid?

Diego: No and that's final.

But Manny pushed Sid onto the stage. Sid screaned like a girl.

Sid: But, but, but...he said he wanted to KILL ME!

But Sid ran right up to Diego and squeezed him into a tight hug. Diego just had to hug him back.

Shira12345: Our last question for you, Diego is from ArmyHumphrey. Diego have you ever dated another girl?

Diego: Ya, the Keekie and Arianna.

Shira12345: Thanks, Softie! Next up is your girlfriend Shira!

*Diego just walks away*

**Ok, thanks for all of Diego questions, guys!**

**Shira's next up! Sorry for the wait for this**

**chapter and, yes, I will be writing**

**Stories about Keekie and Arianna**

**And when they dated Diego. Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Shira

Shira12345: Hi, Shira!

Shira nods.

Shira12345: Sooooooo…I have some questions for you! And please answer ALL OF THEM!

Shira nods again.

Shira12345: So, Shira, let's get on to your questions. Your first questions are from AJB;

How long has it been since you and Diego first dated?

Shira: About two months.

Shira12345: Do you think being with the Herd was the best choice than being on Gutt's crew?

Shira: Yeah! Of course! But sometimes I wonder where everyone went…

Shira12345: Do you think you and Diego will have cubs soon?

Shira: Well, I want to. But I don't think Diego wants cubs yet.

Shira12345: Too bad. Next questions are from Shiego627: Shira are you going to kill or give a cold shoulder to Diego because of the whole Kikkie and Arianna thing?

Shira: Yes! Ok, no. I would never do that.

Shira12345: Hehe! Are you and Ellie besties?

Shira: Yeah, I guess we are. Not really including Diego, I guess. I really like Ellie. You can tell her anything.

Shira12345: Shira…have YOU ever dated someone else than Diego? (just an additional) If you say yes, were they all bad boys and is Diego the first good boy you dated?

Shira: Weeeeeeeeellllllll…..ok, fine. I dated a guy named Rocco, he was a really tough, bad guy.

Shira12345: Ok, Shira, why are you more interested with orange fur sabres than white sabres?

Shira: I hate white! My whole pack was white! It's so plain. And I don't really care what colour Diego is. I just like him.

Shira12345: I dare you to pin down Diego and I think you need Manny or Ellie to hold him.

Shira: Ok!

*Diego walks in. Shira ran up to him and PINNED HIM DOWN!*

Shira12345: HA! That was HILARIOUS! Shiego627 and ILOVEIT want to touch your fur.

Shira: NOOOOOOO!

Shira12345: YES! Me too!

Shira: Ok, fine. ONE touch.

*Everyone crowds around Shira and pets her a lot.*

Shira12345: Ok, your next questions are from Dira 123456789: Shira I dare you to give everyone a nickname including your old crew. (don't skip)

Shira: Alright...

Manny=Poufy

Ellie=Bestie

Diego=Softie

Sid=Annoying-y

Peaches=Little Ellie was apparentally her 'first' name chosen by Manny.

Gutt=Banana breath

Squint=Easter Bunny

Raz=?

Flynn=Pudding

Dobson=?

Silas=?

Gupta=?

Shira12345: Have you and Diego (cough)mated(cough)

Shira: Hey! Mind your own biz! Do I HAVE TO answer ALL OF THEM?

Shira12345: YES!

Shira: We will...but...not YET.

Shira12345: Shira have you and Unika met?

Shira: Yes, we have! She is very nice. =)

Shira12345: And do you see Unika like a daughter?

Shira: Sometimes...but not really.

Shira12345: Ok. Next are from a Guest: ¿Ha estado con otro sable masculino?

Shira: Si. Rocco.

Shira12345: ¿Por que le gusta Diego?

Shira: Me gusta porque ... hmm ... que es un blandengue tal!

Shira12345 ¿Que paso con su antiguo paquete?

Shira: Mi paquete de edad realmente no me gusta, así que decidió huir y fue entonces cuando el capitán Gutt me encontró.

Shira12345: Cool! You speak Spanish! And ILOVEIT says he wants to date you and your really cute. He also asks-

Shira: He wants to WHAT!? NO! Never.

Shira12345: He also asks:

Shira12345: 1- Cuantas veces as estado con otro sable masculino? ( Di sus nombres)

Shira: Sólo una vez. Con Rocco.

Shira12345: 2-Pork te gusta Diego? (Yo soy mucho mejor -.- )

Shira: Porque es un blandengue. Y yo (sólo para que lo sepan) no soy ni un poco interesado en usted. : P

Shira12345: 3- Como acabaste en la tripulacion pirata?

Shira: Yo estaba corriendo lejos de casa y Gutt simplemente se acercó y me preguntó si quería estar en su equipo.

Shira12345: 4- Te gusta tu nueva manada?

Shira: Sí, ellos son mucho mejor que los piratas.

Shira12345: 5- Puedes soportar a Sid? .-.

Shira: Sí, puedo poner con él ... pero por lo general tiene que aguantar a mí. = D

Shira12345: 6- Como te sentiste cuando te enteraste q Diego habia estado con otras mujeres? :o

Shira: Yo estaba loco, pero creo que lo he superado.

Shira12345: 7- Como es la vida en la nueva isla?

Shira: Es muy bonito y todo el mundo le gusta.

*Shira12345: Sorry everyone reading this, I didn't translate*

Shira12345: Ok, c ya Shira! Up next is Ellie!

Shira: Bye bye!

**PHEW! That was a **

**lot of Spanish! And sorry**

**I didn't translate it. :P**

**So ya next is Ellie than it's **

**Crash/Eddie/Louis then Peaches then**

**Granny then Captain Gutt then maybe **

**Ethan and Steffie. (only if I get enough questions.**

**Ellie q's only please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6/Ellie

**ELLIE**

Shira12345: Hey Ellie!

Ellie: Hi.

Shira12345: So, there are some questions for you and it would be appreciated if you answer ALL OF THEM. Your first questions are from AJB:

How many years has it been since you've been married to Manny? And how is it going between you guys?

Ellie: About...a lot of years? It's going pretty good!

Shira12345: Does Peaches trust you more, than your husband whenever Peaches asks you advice about boys?

Ellie: Well, just between you and me, AJB...YES!

Shira12345: Ha! If you got angry at Manny would you...  
A) speak in the kindest way  
B) Yell right at his face out loud  
C) Slap him real hard in the face

Ellie: To be honest...I know everyone says I'm sweet and stuff...it would DEFINATELY be B and C!

Shira12345: Manny had better watch out! Next questions are from Shiego627:

1. Ellie have you and Manny have any plans on getting another baby?

Ellie: Well, no. Manny doesn't really want another Peaches I don't think. But he does love her!

Shira12345: 2. Ellie did you have like a possum boyfriend back at the days?

Ellie: Yeah I did...I told him that I liked him one day...and he kinda just ran away. I cried for days! When Manny told me I was a mammoth, I sort of understood!

Shira12345: Yeah. 3. Were you a little scared of Shira at first?

Ellie: I was scared she would hurt Peaches or something...well I was scared of all of Gutt's crew.

Shira12345: Do you know Spanish?

Ellie: Why?

Shira12345: Cuz:

1-Como fue eso de criarte entre zariguellas y no entre tu proipa especia?  
2-Pork te gusta Manny?

Ellie: Oh! Se sentía normal-

Shira12345: You know Spanish, too!?

Ellie: Si!

Shira12345: Well, I'm translating anyway!

1. How did it feel eing raised with opossums and not with your proper species?

Ellie: It felt normal at first...but somehow I knew I didn't fit in. (Me sentí normal al principio ... pero de alguna manera yo sabía que yo no encajo)

Shira12345: I guess it was harder to climb trees at first right?

Ellie: YES!

Shira12345: 2. Why do you like Manny?

Ellie: He's stubborn, but not mean. And he'll protect his family. (Es terco, pero no realmente significa. Y él va a proteger a su familia)

Shira12345: Tha't all the questions for you, Ellie! Thanks! Next up is Crash...Eddie...and Louis!

**Hey guys I know this chapter was**

**like a LOT shorter than the other chapters**

**but I didn't really think Ellie would**

**have a lot anyways. So next**

**is Crash/Eddie/Louis! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 _ **Crash, Eddie, and Louis**

Shira12345: Hi Crash! Eddie! Louis!

Crash and Eddie: Hi!

Louis: Uh...hello.

Shira12345: Soooooooooo, there are some questions for you guys and you just have to answer ALL OF THEM! So, let's do Crash and Eddie first. The first questions are from AJB.

Why do you Crash and Eddie like to prank other animals, especially on Manny, Sid, and Diego. Well mostly Sid but not your adoptive sister Ellie?

Crash: Because... Eddie: It's funny! Crash and Eddie: And besides, Ellie's our **_sister._**

Shira12345: What happened to your mother Crash and Eddie?

Crash: We don't... Eddie: Really know.

Shira12345: Oh. Do you treat Ellie as a possum or a mammoth either way?

Crash and Eddie: She used to be treated like us... Crash: But we knew... Eddie: She looked a little different!

Shira12345: Yeah, she does! Next questions for you guys are from Shiego627.

Crash and Eddie...my character Sarah asks if she can do a prank with you guys

Crash: Yes! Eddie: I know! Let's- (Crash and Eddie whisper a lot)

Shira12345: Crash and Eddie why do you call Louis...wiener?

Crash: Oh! Because he is... Eddie: A wiener! Crash and Eddie: HAHA!

Shira12345: Crash and eddie my friend andre and adrian asks if they can have your autograph

Crash and Eddie: OK! (they sign: _CRaSh! And eDDie!)_

Shira12345: Crash and Eddie when Shira joined the herd did you guys think you can choose two  
A. She's hot  
B. Shes scary  
C. She's ours

Crash: I thought: She's hot! Eddie: And I thought: She's scary!

Shira12345: Thanks guys! Ok, Louis! Your first questions are from AJB also!

This one is for Louis is it true you had a crush on Peaches since you two had become best friends?

Louis: Mayyyybbbe? Ok, YES!

Shira12345: Why does Crash/Eddie/ especially Manny call you Wiener?

Louis: I don't know! Maybe because I AM A WEINER! )': )':

Shira12345: No need to holler about it!  
I dare you Louis to slap Crash and Eddie in the face multiple times

Louis: Ok, good. It'll make me feel better! (Louis runs up to Crash and Eddie and tries to slap them but they slap back and then Crash calls out: "SISSY FIGHT!")

* * *

Shira12345: GUYS! Louis, After facing Gutt in order to save Peaches, Louis, how did you feel after you did what was right? Did you feel proud and felt bravery inside your soul?

Louis: Uhhhhhhhhhhh...nope! I was just happy that I saved..._Peaches. _(Louis says dreamy)

Shira12345: AWWW! Ok, Shiego627's questions are: Louis do love my character Rose?

Louis: No. Yes. Maybe. Yes.

Shira12345: Louis what was your reaction when you found out that Diego was peaches's uncle?

Louis: Wwwweeeelllll...I was sorta like, ugh! Her uncle is a sabre!

Shira12345: Next are from Shiego627: Louis did crash and eddie teased Diego when Shira came?

Louis: Yeah, they did. A lot. And they would even spy on them!

Crash: Hey!

Eddie: WEINER!

Shira12345: Guys! It was just a question! Give him a break!

Crash and Eddie: Oh fine.

Shira12345: By the way, can I get your autographs?

Crash and Eddie: Ooohh! Ya! (_CRaSh And eDDie)_

**Little short I know, but anway that was**

**how many questions I had. So, next up is**

**Peaches! Then Granny, Gutt, then Steffie/Ethan**

**if there is enough questions. Peaches questions only! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8/Peaches

Shira12345: Hey Peaches, girl!

Peaches: Hey!

Shira12345: So like we have some questions for you and PUHLEEEEEEEEEZZZ answer all of them. So...ya first questions are from Shiego627;

1. Do you still have a crush Ethan

Peaches: He's hot and everything...but Louis is cute! So like, not really.

Shira12345: 2. How does it feel as Shira as a aunt

Peaches: OH! At first I was a little creeped out of her, but she's pretty cool!

Shira12345: 3. Did any one change in the herd

Peaches: UNCLE DIEGO DID! When he met Aunt Shira! :):):):):):)

Shira12345: 4. How do you keep balance when hanging up side down

Peaches: Don't really know...

Shira12345: Well that's ok. Next questions from AJB.

How old are you now Peaches?

Peaches: 14.

Shira12345: What is the best thing about being part possum in your family? How do your parents react?

Peaches: I love being part possum because I can pretty much do anything possums do. Like swing across branches and stuff. My parents? They are kinda non chillan about me being able to do that stuff.

Shira12345: Is your father still overprotective about you, being with other teenage boys? Do you listen to him or ignore him and try to making an escape?

Peaches: He's still (sigh.) overprotective. But...I IGNORE HIM! :):):)

Shira12345: This is my opinion on you. Is it true that your young, beautiful, and adventurous at the same time?

Peaches: Yeah...I guess...!

Shira12345: I dare you to kiss Louis on stage!

Peaches: Welllll...eeerrr...yeah, fine.

(Manny hauls Louis onto the stage and they kiss)

Manny: AJB I am so going to get you back for this! MY DAUGHTER IS KISSING WIENER!

Shira12345: HA! We have kind of a letter here; from Cat girl.

To Peaches:

Hey there girl! Just have to ask Do you have a crush on Louis? If yes well ( A teenager girl wearing a Cat Woman out fit leans in and whispers in Peaches ear.) He has a crush on you to! But ssh don't tell him I told you okay.

Thanks girl I owe you one.

From Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman Daughter of Tom Cat

Peaches: Ooohhh! Ya I like him! :)

Shira12345: Ok, next are from TeamPeaches!

1. How old are you?

Peaches: 14

2. Do you rather date Ethan or Louis?

Peaches: LOUIS! But Ethan still is hot!

3. Would you like to have more freedom from your father?

Peaches: YYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

4. What did you thought when you saw Shira?

Peaches: Well little creeped out, shes cool!

5. What is your favourite ship in the herd right now? (you could ship yourself... you know... with Louis maybe?)

Peaches: Yeah...me and Louis!

6. What's your favourite animal in the herd?

Peaches: My mom and dad.

7. When you saw Shira you think:  
a) She's cool  
b) She's scary  
c) I don't trust her

Peaches: a and b!

8. What do you think of Steffie?

Peaches: SHE TOTALLY STOLE ETHAN! when i liked him anyway.

9. Describe Ethan in one word

Peaches: HOT

10. Do you like your uncle (Diego)?

Peaches: Yes I do.

Shira12345: Thats all the time we have for today, but next up is GRANNY! Lovely old granny...

Granny: Im not old!

Shira12345: OK! No offense!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Granny

Shira12345: Hello Granny! First...I NEED YOUR AUTOGRAPH! You are like...my favourite character!

Granny: Not interested.

Shira12345: Granny!

(Granny pulls out a melon.)

Granny: Could you chew this for me?

Shira12345: NO! I have a question...where are your uh...dentures!?

Granny: I don't got no dentures no more!

Shira12345: That's great...just great! Ok, first questions for you are from Shiego627. Oh, yeah, answer all of them, too.

1. Granny exactly how old are you madam?

Granny: Oh, I dunno. Probably around 267 months, 46 years, 21 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, 59 minutes, 20 seconds and 10 milliseconds Make that 11 milliseconds.

Shira12345: Oh my gosh. 2. Please tell me you know what gender em I

Granny: I would say...the male type!

Shira12345: Granny... 3. Why do you call Diego...lady?

Granny: She's a lady, isn't she?

Shira12345: Well, close enough. 4. Granny if you were Shira will you go  
A. Kiss Diego random times  
B. Seduce him  
C. Make-out with him

Granny: Probably just c.

Shira12345: Oh, please, Granny! 5. Who is the most charming guy in the herd?

Granny: Well I'll have to say Sid!

Shira12345: 6. Who is more hot\sexy girl in the herd...Shira or Ellie And you can't say yourself.

Granny: But it's me! Fine. Shira. She's what you'd call a hottie!

Shira12345: Ooookkkkk. Next from TeamPeaches.

Granny: What about team Granny?

Shira12345: TeamGranny is...on vacation. She sadly could not be here to witness this interview. (i sigh.) Well anyway, TeamPeaches, everyone!

1. Do you miss Sid's family?

Granny: Course not! They think we're a bunch of screw ups!

Shira12345: Poor you. 2. What is your favourite animal In the herd?

Granny: ME!

Shira12345: 3. Do you Ship someone in the herd?

Granny: No.

Shira12345: 4. Can You describe an unicorn?

Granny: Most beautiful creatures I ever saw!-If I ever saw one.

Shira12345: Gran-ny! 5. How does it feelings being one of the most beloved characters of Ice Age Movies?

Granny: Eh. Not interested.

Shira12345: But Granny! You are FAMOUS! Anywhich, 6. What do You think about Shira?

Granny: Has she seen Precious?! Or is she a unicorn!?

Shira12345: I don't think so.

7. I dare you to hug Diego on stage!

Granny: Oh, sure. C'mere lady!

Diego: Granny...nevermind.

(Granny hugs Diego happily.)

Shira12345: Thats the funniest thing I ever saw! 8. Do you think that you are hot?

Granny: Of COURSE I AM!

Shira12345: 9. Do you want to see your mermaid again

Granny: Where is she?

Shira12345: I'll take that as a yes. Questions from AJB.

How old are you? How crazy are you?

Granny: 267 months, 46 years...

Shira12345: That's quh-wight ENOUGH.

When Precious showed her face to everyone, how did you react when everybody saw her?

Granny: Precious! Come to momma! Puh-recious! C'mere sweetie! Momma loves you! Anyway, I said: Good girl Precious and it was...PRECIOUS! WHERE ARE YOU? COME TO MOMMA!

Shira12345: I don't think you answered the question. Do you love being in the herd? Do you love your grandson Sidney?

Granny: Sidney? Yes, I love him. And I love being in the herd. By the way, what IS a herd? Why am I in the herd-whatever it is...

Shira12345: You are hilarious! If Sidney disturbed you over anything would you?  
A) Speak in the kindest way  
B) whack him gazillion times on the head with your cane

Granny: C. Whack him a gazillion and 1 times.

Shira12345: HA! I dare you to whack Manny, Sid, and Diego on the head with your cane

Granny: Sure thing, lady! C'mere lady! C'mere Sidney! C'mere Fatty!

Manny: I'm POUFY for the last time!

(Granny whacks them all two times.)

Shira12345: Next and thankfully LAST question is from Pikachufan260. Granny,do you know that hunky sloth is a siren?

Granny: Oh, no! He was HOT!

Shira12345: Good bye, granny! (old lady...)

Granny: I'm not old!

Shira12345: Whatever you say!-oldie.

Granny: I'm not deaf, either.

Shira12345: Ok, ok, ok, next up...Captain Gutt! ONLY CAPTAIN GUTT QUESTIONS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Gutt

Shira12345: Helllloooo? (I say nervously)

Gutt grunts.

Shira12345: Sooo ok, we have some questions for you. And you must answer all of them! EEEWWWWWWWWW! Granny was right! Your breath stinks like bananas! BADLY!

Gutt: Puh-leeeezzzzz!

Shira12345: Ok, so first question is from...C-c-c-c-arleeeee J-j-j-ack-s-s-o-n-n-n. She says... Do you have a girlfriend? if ya kiss shira12345 on the lips!

Gutt: ARE YOU KIDDING? THIS IS A JOKE! NO OF COURSE I DON'T! DUH!

Shira12345: That's a RELIEF! Ugh...That was JUST a DISGUSTING question! Ok, next is AJB's questions.

How is it to be a strong, loyal, sadistic ape of the seven seas?

Gutt: It's FAN-TA-stic!

Shira12345: Ok, Have you ever actually rescued your mates or did you just took them in to do your dirty work?

Gutt: I did too rescue them! I rescued Flynn...oh that was a nightmare...and I rescued...hmmm...

Shira12345: HA! Have you ever had a love interest?

Gutt: No?

Shira12345: YES YOU HAVE!

Gutt: Fine, fine...her name is Iguana and-

Shira12345: IGUANA?! SHE'S A MONKEY!

Gutt: An ape to be exact.

Shira12345: Ok whatev. Did anyone tell you you had banana breath?

Gutt: Granny and you.

Shira12345: Oh! Well I am very...(cough)not very(cough)...sorry! Did you respect your brave bucaneers with kindness or did you abused them with hatred?

Gutt: I was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo kind that I abused them!

Shira12345: And something else from AJB: I AJB allow this dare for Manny to battle Gutt live on stage for we can be cool from the last interview with Peaches kissing Louis incident

Manny grunts.

Gutt laughs in a cruel way.

I go: eekk!

AND THEN...THEY BATTLE!

I report: And first strike comes from Manny! And...wait...Gutt is down already!? OK! ALRIGHT! Manny wins!

Manny: That was...TOO easy!

Gutt: It's called; going EASY.

Shira12345: OK! Let's get on with the questions already! From Shiego627, your questions are:

1. Gutt did you had a crush on Shira ...if you did say yes

Gutt: I did NEVER!

Shira12345: That's bad grammar-

Gutt: SHUT UP.

Shira12345: Ok, ok! 2. What do you think of her in a good way

Gutt: She WAS a good first mate until she BETRAYED ME!

Shira12345: 3. Gutt are you jealous that Shira chooses Diego instead you

Gutt: No, because I don't even LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

Shira12345: Chill. 4. Is manny your rival?

Gutt: Well, DUH-UH.

Shira12345: 5. What do you think of Diego (this is going to be loud so watch out)

Gutt: Well, for starters... ******************************************************************! And **************************** and guess what!? ******* ********* **** ******** *****! Times 8249823568264762398714! Ha!

Shira12345: Entertaining. But let's move on. 6. HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF WHEN YOUR CREW WAS TRYING THEIR BEST TO STOP MANNY AND HIS HERD!  
(All the window in my house broke)

Gutt: I just can. It's my thing.

Shira12345: Okkkkkkk. MBSAVfan1 says:

1) Can I have your autograph?! If so, sign my Ice Age poster of you and the other pirates are on! :D :D :D :D

Gutt: Fine._** GUTT the AmaZIng PIraTe whO RULEs ThE C. and everywear els! :{D**_

Shira12345: That's bad grammar. And it's weird...like, why a-

Gutt: Would you just...!

Shira12345: 2) This may sound strange, but can I hug you?! I will die happy if I know I accomplished one of my life goals!

Gutt: Sure!... I mean NO! FIIIIIIne.

And they hug.

Shira12345: Ok,  
3) If you could only save ONE of your crew members, excluding Shira, from dying, who would you choose?

Gutt: Raz.

Shira12345: I am fascinated. Tell me more.

Gutt: No.

Shira12345: Then...4) Tell me about your family!

Gutt: A mom, dad, and brother. And are we even CLOSE to done this interview!? I am starving! I could go for a nice banana and-

Shira12345: AHEM? He also says:  
5) Can I take my picture with you?

Gutt: I guess it couldn't get any worse...

They take a picture.

Shira12345: And...6) Is it weird that I would kiss the very ground you and your crew walk on? I'M A HUGE FAN AND WOULD DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING ANY IF YOU ASKED ME TO DO!  
Ahem. Yeah that's pretty much it!

Gutt: Ya, it IS kinda weird. But cool! I have ONE fan at least.

Shira12345: Okkkkkaaaaayyyyy, now TeamPeaches has questions;

1. Did you had a crush on Shira?

Gutt: No. She was just a first mate, PEOPLE!

Shira12345:2. Did you liked your crew?

Gutt: Yes, when they were ALL for me!

Shira12345:3. Do you want to be Diego, just because he's with Shira?

Gutt: No! How many times does an ape have to...

Shira12345:4. If you could choose a First Mate, who would be?

Gutt: Raz.

Shira12345: Hummmmmmm...Gutt? Why is it always...Raz? 5. Whose the hottest: Shira or Raz?

Gutt: (gulp) R-Raz?

Shira12345:6. Are you dating?

Gutt: Yes. Iguana the APE.

Shira12345:7. I dare you to say everything you think about Shira ON STAGE!

Gutt: I think she is a very unloyal member of anything she joins. Matter of fact, I feel she will one day betray the herd.

Shira12345:8. If you could change anything from your past, what would it be?

Gutt: My brother.

Shira12345:9. For your life, you would kiss Manny?

Gutt: Never would I kiss that over sized elephant!

Shira12345:10. I dare you to kiss Squint, ON STAGE!

Gutt: Fine.

they kiss. but only on the cheek.

Shira12345: And from CatGirl:

To Captain Gutt: Hey there Guttie! Just a quick question Whats with the whole villain thing? I mean didn't you want to be something else didn't you ever have a dream? And I BROUGHT YOUR MERMAID GIRLFRIEND! ( A angel blond hair ape with blue eyes and a mermaid tail comes on stage and sits next to Gutt.) Your welcome By The Way. Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Calico from Warrior Cats.

Gutt: (gasp)! Iguana! Oh, hello, babe! I am doing this interview thing and everyone thinks I am evil-

Iguana: Non! Zis is bad repatation fol my baba Gootie! Il est un bien personne! (He is a good person!)

Shira12345: Actually, Il est un singe. (He is an ape.)

Gutt: Anyway, French-y peoples, the whole villan thing? Ask Iguana! I'm not a villan! Uh...hehe!

Shira12345: And LAST, is from IceAger, Do you ever loved Shira?  
I dare you to say everything you love in Shira, TO HER

Shira: Yeah, Gutt!

Gutt: I don't like you one EENY WEENSY TEENSY BBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT! I love that you are my rival and that one day, a tiger skin will be hanging on my wall! Actually, make that TWO. Good bye.

Gutt left.

Iguana: Gootie! Comment pouvez-vous être si horrible à un bébé tigre délaissé? (How could you be so horrid to a helpless baby tiger!?)

Gutt: C'est pourquoi les gens m'appellent un villan, bébé. (It's why people call me a villan, babe.)

Iguana: Allez, bébé, allons-y. (Come on, babe, let's go.)

Shira12345: Ok! That is officially ENOUGH OF THE FRENCH!

So, next up is Ethan, Steffie, and any others I missed! (gutt's crew, etc.)

**SORRY I didn't update for like**

**eveeeerrrrrr! I will never wait that**

**long again!**

**Sincerely, Shira12345GetSmart86 :):):):)**


End file.
